superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mental Powers
's Mental powers are known as Aquatic telepathy.|400px]] Mental powers (also called psychic powers) are super powers that involve using the mind. Many aliens and Metahumans have those powers. There are a wide variety of mental powers, such as telepathy, telekinesis, mind control, and various others. Telepathy Telepathy is the ability to transmit the thoughts from one brain to another. Therefore non-verbal communication. Aquaman has what is referred to as Aquatic telepathy, which allows him to communicate telepathically with marine life. But he cannot communicate telepathically to all earth species. However he can communicate with marine life from other planets. Mind Reading Mind reading is the ability to hear another person's thoughts inside your own mind. Mind Control Mind control is when someone dominates another person's will by taking over their mind. They can force the person to do whatever they wish them to do. Memory manipulation The ability to manipulate memories of others by erasing them and replacing them with new ones, whether false memories or not. This ability can also be used to bring suppressed memories out to the surface. Dream manipulation This ability involves manipulated a person's thoughts while they are asleep and dreaming. When a person is dreaming, they rarely are aware that they are sleeping, and so things can seem so real that they might as well be real. Sometimes if an imaginary monster in a persons dream cuts the dreamer with its' claws, it seems so real to them that even in the real, waking world, the cut manifests itself on the sleeper's skin. Doctor Destiny has the ability to manipulate dreams. He can even create such horrors in a dream that one cannot awaken from unless they receive help from another telepath who is already awake. Sometimes even when a person is aware that they are dreaming, it is impossible for them to awaken at will, because Destiny manipulates the dream to such an extent that waking up is impossible. Psi-Blast A Psi-blast is a type of energy blast that can be created by a person's mind. The more powerful the Mental Powers are, the more powerful the Psi-blasts will be. Psychokinesis Psychokinesis is the ability to manipulate a variety of things with the mind. It can also be used to push or shove an opponent, as an attack. An alien race known as Balunians, had this ability, although they referred to it as Teleportation. One specific type of psychokinesis is telekinesis. Category:Powers and Abilities True Sight True Sight is a very strange mental power in which someone is able to perceive something for what it really is. In other words, if a shapeshifter was to take the form of a certain person, someone with the True sight would recognize this, and if a demon or some other similar type of alien race was to take possession of a human, someone with such a power would be able to see right through that. This is also the case with something that is invisible. Someone with such an ability would be able to see them nonetheless. For example, many time ghosts are invisible, but someone with "True Sight" would be able to see them. This is often also called "Spectral Sight." Psychic Resistance This ability allows one to be able to resist mind control, mind reading or other psychic powers that could be used against them. Psychic Link Some characters were psychically linked. This meant that they could sense what they were feeling, or it could also mean that they were able to hear each other's thoughts, much like telepathy, except it was only limited to the people who were mentally linked, and they were not able to transmit their thoughts to anyone else.